


a blue-skinned angel

by lavenderlotion



Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Insecurity, Lap Sitting, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter had no idea where the hell he was supposed to look because his options were Kurt’s blue thighs or his blue arms or Kurt in Peter’s t-shirt or Kurt’s floppy blue hair or Kurt’s spiky white teeth against his darker blue lips and literallyall of it wasgorgeous becauseall of itwas Kurt.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: a man in love with a pure heart (someone above sent me a work of art) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644709
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	a blue-skinned angel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KuhakuE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> An unusual appearance, the ability to disappear and be elsewhere in seconds, a terrorist parent who is not part of their life. Hey, Peter and Kurt have some things in common. Maybe they should spend some time together.
> 
> _btw I forgot they weren’t both canonically teenagers so...here you go_

Peter liked having his own room. It was freaking _sick_ being able to bunk alone. After growing up with the two little leeches that were his little sisters, constantly dragging on his time and always wanting to be in his goddamn space, it was nice to be able to have some time alone every night. Not just cause he was a teenage boy and liked having _alone time_ alone time, but ‘cause it was good to relax and unwind and take a fucking break. 

Sometimes, Peter felt like he _really_ needed to take a fucking break. His life was kinda crazy, honestly, and he was doing his best at _adjusting_ and shit, but damn. It was kinda hard to adjust to knowing your dad was, like, some insane terrorist who killed the freaking president. _And_ he was pretty much a dead beat of a dad, which was pretty shitty too. 

It got worse after the whole end of the world fiasco when Magneto _came back to the mansion._ Peter sure wasn’t expecting that one and he _really_ wasn’t expecting Magneto to shack up with the Professor, but... well, they shared a room, and Peter had zoomed through it more once looking for the Prof; he knew there was only one bed. It was kinda weird that his _dad-_ dad was sleeping with his kind-of-dad, especially cause Erik seemed to always just, like _be_ there. 

Peter was pretty sure they were obsessed with each other. Peter sure as hell wouldn’t have ever wanted to spend as much time with _either_ of them as they spent with each other, and he did actually like the Professor a whole lot. It was totally awesome that they were making each other happier—before, the Professor had this weird habit of staring off into the distance really randomly, and Peter was pretty sure he was thinking of Magneto whenever he did that. 

So yeah. Totally awesome, ‘cause they were both super happy. Totally weird, ‘cause, like, _Dads._ Also: totally inconvenient, ‘cause they were _always together,_ and Peter didn’t really wanna see Erik a whole lot, so he usually just stayed away even if that also meant staying away from Charles. And it wasn’t that he didn’t wanna see Charles or talk to him, cause he did, he just didn’t really wanna see Erik ‘cause the guy was weird and sometimes tried to _parent_ him and it was just _way_ too uncomfortable all around. 

A perfect example of Peter staying away was when, during a Tuesday evening when Peter _was_ having _that type_ of alone time, someone knocked at his door. Peter stopped mid-stroke and was just gonna ignore whoever the hell it was ‘cause his dick was out and he really didn’t feel like putting on pants, but then they knocked again and someone called out a real soft “Hello” that Peter heard through the door. 

And by _someone,_ Peter meant Kurt Wagner. Who, as Peter learned once he had pants on and his dick was away, was gonna be rooming with him. _Normally,_ Peter would’ve zipped right to Charles’ room and demanded to know what the hell was going on and why he was cramming Peter’s alone time by forcing someone else into his _space._ But, since Erik was bound to be there—and it was _late_ so they were probably having old-dude sex—Peter let Kurt into his room and told himself he would see Charles in the morning. 

He didn’t go and see Charles in the morning. Or in the afternoon. Every time that Peter _thought_ about seeing Charles, something more than just his dad being there kept him back. At first, he wasn’t totally sure what it was, cause having Kurt in the room was kinda totally cramping his style in all types of ways. But every time he thought about going to Charles, all he could think about was the way Kurt’s hair stuck up in the mornings or how his socks always ended up on the floor or the way his pencil sounded as he did homework in the evenings. 

Every time he thought about going to Charles, he thought about Kurt. And actually, he thought about Kurt, like, a lot. Kinda all the time, if he was being super honest with himself about it. Which he _was,_ so he totally knew that he thought about Kurt more than he thought about literally anything else, and considering how fast he thought that was a _lot_ of thinking about one thing. 

It may have a problem, if thinking about someone too much was a problem. He figured it was probably a problem ‘cause he didn’t really think that Kurt liked him that much and he probably shouldn’t think about someone who didn’t even like him ‘cause that was just weird. But then, the longer that Kurt roomed with him, the better they got along and the more Peter thought that Kurt maybe Kurt didn’t hate him and... well it wasn’t that weird if they were friends, right?

He realized after nearly a month of them rooming together and Peter thinking about Kurt _all the time,_ a month of Peter going out of his way to do things that he knew would make Kurt happy just so he could see his spiky smile, that he was kinda. Like. In love with him. Or something. Peter hadn’t ever been _in love_ with someone before so he wasn’t totally sure, but his heart beat faster than normal whenever Kurt looked at him, and he thought about him all the time, and he always wanted to make sure that Kurt was happy and safe. 

So... yeah. Kurt. Kurt, who was like, the purest being to ever grace the earth (certainly a hell of a lot purer than Peter), and who was like, the nicest damn person in the whole world (certainly a hell of a lot nicer than Peter), and who was like, _insanely freaking gorgeous_ (it didn’t even bear saying, it was that obvious). So it kinda sucked when Peter realized that he was sorta maybe in love or just really crushing hard on Kurt when he knew that Kurt would probably never like him, but he couldn’t _stop_ his feelings. 

Not when they roomed together and hung out and did _homework_ together (another thing that Peter did just to make Kurt happy). No, getting over Kurt wasn’t something Peter thought would be happening anytime soon. It was just...Kurt, was so freaking awesome, right? And he was like, way nicer to Peter than he ever deserved. So Peter never said anything about them rooming together and he let it happen and he accepted it for what it was. He was nice and tried to be friendly and pretty much always did whatever Kurt wanted cause he just wanted to spend time with him. 

Like, a perfect example of all the lame shit Peter did _just_ ‘cause it made Kurt smile like a fucking blue-skinned angel, was that very night. Peter was hanging out in his room and not doing _anything_ cool _or_ getting time to himself. Instead of doing literally anything he would have wanted to do, he was sitting at his desk and doing homework. Kurt had also been doing homework, but now he was showering, which was a line of thinking Peter absolutely _could not go down_ or else _something else_ wouldn’t be staying down. 

Focusing back down on the page of math problems he had sitting in front of him, Peter could only wonder when this had become his life. Was he so obsessed with Kurt that he was doing _homework_ on a Friday night? The math problems in front of him mockingly advised him that _yes,_ he was that head over heels.

Ugh. Math was _so_ not fun, and Peter’s head perked right up when he heard the shower shut off. He totally didn’t watch the door like some sort of creep but as time slowed down to the point where it felt like _hours_ before the handle was turning, he couldn’t look away and his heart started to beat a little bit quicker just like it _always_ did when Kurt was around. 

Peter took a deep breath and turned his head back to his desk but kept his eyes on the bathroom door, wanting to see Kurt but not wanting to be a total creep who was just like, outright staring at his roommate, but his plan to _not_ outright stare flew out the window when the door finally opened and Kurt stepped out in a wall of steam like some sort of freaking _porno_ mag. 

Peter could see Kurt through the steam, duh, but once it had cleared and Kurt was standing in front of him, Peter almost died. Kurt was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Just a towel wrapped around his waist. Nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. Good lord, but there was _so much skin_ on display that Peter had to speed to the other side of the room and turn around before he started drooling or popped a boner. 

Facing away from Kurt didn’t help, cause Peter definitely still drooled and popped a boner, but at least Kurt couldn’t _see_ it. Peter was pretty sure that even though they were friends, Kurt wouldn’t be down with him being all creepy and lusting after him. Not that he was listening or anything, ‘cause he _wasn’t_ a creep, but he could hear Kurt puttering about the room. It sounded like he was pacing, and he was probably wondering why Peter had just zipped from his chair to the other side of the room like some sort of freak.

Good freaking job, dumbass. 

“Vat’s vrong, Peter?” Kurt asked. Not only did Peter know he was distressed by the sound of his voice, but he could _hear_ that Kurt was pouting. Shit. This was totally his fault, wasn’t it?

“N-nothing,” he said, then realized he’d been talking at super-speed and slowed down enough to say, “nothing’s wrong,” in a way that Kurt would actually be able to understand.

“Zat is not ze truth,” Kurt told him steadily. Peter swore under his breath, wondering when the hell Kurt started knowing when he was lying. “Please, Peter, vat is vrong?”

“Kurt, really. It’s nothing,” Peter tried to keep his voice light even though the way Kurt sounded was kinda making him wanna punch himself in the face. Was he really that much of an asshole that Kurt thought he was like, upset or something? Had he made a face? Was Kurt mad that he was turned on by him? 

“Are you... disgusted vith me? I-I know zat I am not attractive. I know zat I am not...vat people vant but I—”

“No!” Peter said quickly, unable to keep silent when Kurt sounded like he was going to start _crying._ Peter totally wasn’t good with people who were crying, especially when it was blue-skinned boys he was totally in love with. Yeah, no, that would not go well for either of them. “No, Kurt, I’m not disgusted with you at all!”

“You do not need to lie,” Kurt whispered, quietly enough that Peter almost didn’t hear him. _He did,_ though, and his heart pretty much broke in half because of how absolutely sure Kurt sounded that Peter would think he was disgusting. 

Shit. _Shit,_ but he couldn’t let Kurt think that.

Peter turned around, his heart racing as he realized that... yeah, this was it. He couldn’t let Kurt think he was some sort of disgusting monster, not when Peter had spent the last few weeks having freaking _wet dreams_ about the boy and following him around and just, like, realizing that Kurt was like, the best person ever. Kurt was too _good_ to think of himself like that. 

So Peter turned back around to face Kurt even though he was totally freaking out, and his boner that’d flagged down to half-mast pressed right back up against his zipper in a way that had him wincing. Kurt was... _shit,_ he was still shirtless. Which made sense, since Peter had only heard him pacing around but not getting dressed or anything. So he was still _just_ in a towel, which was wrapped tightly around his waist and. Wow. Kurt. In a towel. _Wow._

Instead of trying to cover his erection, Peter pushed his hips forward, just a bit, to make it extra clear that he was totally hard in his jeans. _Skinny jeans,_ since he’d let Warren talk him into a shopping trip and they really didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Peter watched Kurt’s eyes track down his body until they finally landed on where he was tenting his jeans and nearly blew his load when Kurt’s mouth dropped open, his pink tongue darting out over the darker blue of his bottom lip. 

Good lord, but that boy was _hot._

“Zat’s... for me?” Kurt’s voice was hesitant and his blush shaded his cheeks purple. Peter nodded, realized he was nodding at super-speed, then slowed down enough that his head wouldn’t just look like a blur. Kurt’s cheeks went even darker, and the base of his neck started to deepen in colour as well. 

Holy hell, he was hot. Like, Peter wasn’t totally sure he wasn’t about to come in his pants like a loser, type of hot.

“Zat... is good to know, zank you, Peter.” Peter nodded again, and just kinda stood there when Kurt turned and walked over to his dresser without saying anything else. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure Kurt, no problem,” Peter told him quickly, and then stood there watching uselessly as his brain started spinning into overdrive, running through worst-case scenarios at a speed that even _he_ found impressive. 

Kurt was just kinda standing there at his dresser and Peter was like totally freaking out and not able to do anything about it. Was he not going to say anything other than thank you? Peter had just shown him his erection! And all Kurt had done was say _thank you._ Yeah, _thank you,_ and nothing else! And then he’d walked away. 

Holy shit, Peter thought he was going to pass out from stress. Could someone do that? Was it _possible_ to pass out from stress? That was probably something that Kurt would know because he was really smart so Peter was trying to think of how he was going to ask Kurt if someone could pass out from stress all while he was still kinda hard and staring at Kurt’s bare back which was just as perfect as his front was when—

Peter made a noise that sounded like death when Kurt dropped his towel, because not only was there suddenly _miles of blue skin,_ there was blue _booty._ Holy. Shit. Booty. _In real life._ Peter was a teenage boy and he was _weak._ So, so weak. Weak enough that he kept watching Kurt as he grabbed a pair of briefs from his drawer and then stepped into them, three fingered-hands pulling them up his legs and looking like some sort of strange reverse striptease. 

Things got _really_ interesting when he followed the briefs up with a pair of shorts Peter had definitely never seen him wear to bed before because: goddamn, skimpy. He wasn’t even totally sure if they could be called shorts they were so short, and he was even less sure they were men’s clothing since he’d _never_ seen shorts like that in the pyjama section of _any_ store he’d been in. 

Instead of putting on a shirt, Kurt poofed away, but before Peter could freak out or cry, he poofed back in front of Peter’s dresser on the other side of the room. Which was _a lot_ closer than he’d been before. He opened his mouth to say something but got kinda distracted by the way Kurt’s nipples were pebbled and kinda sticking out which made his dick get _really_ hard again and shoot right back up to full attention. Wow. Seriously, _so hot._

His boner situation did _not_ get any better when Kurt pulled out one of Peter’s shirts and then slipped it on. They were nearly the same size, so it fit him pretty well, but seeing the name of Peter’s favourite band over Kurt’s chest and knowing it was _his clothing... damn,_ he was really hard. 

Finally, Kurt turned to look at him. Peter was pretty sure he looked like an idiot since his mouth was hanging open and he was just kinda watching Kurt without saying anything, but Kurt’s cheeks were still purple and he caught his bottom lip with a fang before he asked, “Please sit on ze bed?” And, well, _super-speed,_ so Peter was sitting on his bed before Kurt had even finished his syllable. 

Kurt nodded at him, which hopefully meant that sitting against his pillows had been the right thing to do. He shuffled his feet a bit and Peter really wanted to say something to make him more comfortable or take off his jeans because _ouch, jean zippers hurt,_ but instead he did nothing and just kinda watched uselessly as Kurt stood in his _shirt_ and shorts that looked like actual sin while he twisted his hands into the sheets under him so he didn’t start jerking off. 

He watched as Kurt nodded to himself, which was adorable, and then the boy started walking towards him. Peter sat on his bed, stock-still and heart racing and dick throbbing, and didn’t move a single muscle when Kurt _climbed on his bed and then straddled his lap._

“Das ist okay, oder?” Kurt asked, fingers trailing over Peter’s shoulders in a way that  _ totally _ made him breathless. 

_Holy shit,_ he thought _._ “Holy shit,” he said out loud, looking up at Kurt with seriously wide eyes and then trying very, _very_ hard to think of Erik and Charles having old-dude sex so he didn’t have to think about the way Kurt’s knees were right next to his hips or how his thighs were resting on Peter’s thighs or how he could _feel his booty against his legs._ “Holy _shit,”_ he whispered again, ‘cause once didn’t seem like enough. 

“I saw zis in a movie once,” Kurt told him quietly. Peter gulped, nodded, and then gulped again. “You are supposed to hold my hips.”

“Oh,” Peter breathed out before he started nodding his head _very_ quickly. “I can totally hold your hips! Yes, _yes,_ I can definitely do that for you right now!”

Peter held his hips. His hands were shaking when he moved them to hover over Kurt’s hips, but no matter how many super fast deep breaths he took, he couldn’t get them to stop. Instead of worrying about it, he just squeezed the skin of Kurt’s hips and totally didn’t moan, ‘cause that would probably be a little weird even if Kurt _was_ sitting in his lap, right?

“So... uhh, so in that movie you saw this in, did anything else happen at all?” Peter asked quickly, doing his best to fight down the urge to come and feeling kinda like a dork that just Kurt being in his lap was getting him so close to popping but like, _Kurt was in his lap._

“Ja, zey kissed,” Kurt told him. Peter had no idea where the hell he was supposed to look because his options were Kurt’s blue thighs or his blue arms or him in Peter’s t-shirt or his floppy blue hair or spiky white teeth against his darker blue lips and literally _all of it_ was gorgeous. 

Peter was nodding his head before he even started speaking and he didn’t even sound like himself when he asked, “Does that mean we’re going to kiss?”

“Vould you like to kiss me?” Kurt asked him quietly, hardly more than a whisper, and Peter had to lean closer a bit to hear him properly. Kurt didn’t really seem to mind because his fingers hooked together around the back of Peter’s neck and his smile softened into something that Peter had never seen before but made his heart race. 

“Oh my god, you literally have no idea how badly,” Peter rushed out, hands tightening around Kurt’s hips as he leaned even closer, close enough that he could taste Kurt’s breath against his lips. 

Peter didn’t wanna move forward. If Kurt wanted this he _had_ to make sure that Kurt was the one taking it otherwise he was gonna totally feel like some sorta creep who couldn’t keep his feelings in check and he had _totally_ been keeping his feelings in check before tonight. Plus, it was kinda really hard to believe that Kurt liked him, seeing as Kurt was everything good in the world and Peter was a criminal who didn’t even do his school work and...

Holy shit. _Holy shit they were kissing._

Kurt’s lips pressed against his own so, so gently. For a single second, Peter couldn't feel anything but the way Kurt’s full lips were pressing against his own, putting pressure against his mouth. Peter sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as everything seemed to slow down to the rhythm of his heartbeat and narrowed into where their lips were touching. Then, all at once, Peter felt like he was aware of every single point of contact between them. Their lips, the way Kurt’s nose was pressing against his own and squishing his left nostril, Kurt’s fingers lifting the hairs along the back of his neck and his nail pressing into his skin, the weight of his forearms along Peter’s shoulders, his knees against Peter’s hips. 

It was all too much and not nearly enough and Peter had never felt like he was going so _fast_ and so _slow_ all at the same time. Hell, he’d never felt _anything_ like this, and when Kurt shifted his mouth and their tacky lips dragged together it was like his entire body exploded in sensation. 

“Kurt,” Peter groaned out his name desperately, unable to believe this was happening. He’d definitely had dreams like this before but the dreams had _never_ been this good so he was pretty sure it was real because Kurt whispered his name back and then kissed him _again,_ and in his dreams he never got to kiss Kurt this many times before he was gasping into wakefulness. 

It was too much. Holy shit it was _way too much,_ and their lips dragged together again and all he could smell was Kurt and his toothpaste, and then he was coming, grunting as he curled forward while he pressed his face into Kurt’s neck and uselessly sucked in gasping breaths of air that didn’t reach his lungs as his dick spurt into his jeans and his entire body shook with the aftershocks of an orgasm stronger than _any_ orgasm he’d ever had. 

When Peter finally calmed down, he could feel Kurt’s three-fingered hands running through his hair. It felt really nice, and he kept his face pressed against the warm skin of Kurt’s neck as he slid his hands around Kurt’s back till he was slumped forward and hugging him. They were kinda cuddling, which was really, really cool considering they’d just kissed—did that count as making out?—and Kurt was still petting his head. 

“I am so sorry,” Peter told him in a voice that sounded miserable despite how comfortable he was. Coming in his pants after, like, two kisses totally wasn’t cool. Peter had no idea why Kurt would want him if it wasn’t because of how cool he was since Kurt was so much better than Peter in all the ways that actually mattered, so he’d probably just busted his chance and Kurt was cuddling him out of pity.

Oh my god, he was getting _pity cuddles._

All he wanted to do was keep hiding but Kurt tugged his head back gently by softly pulling on his hair. Kurt’s, like, whole face was a shade of purple that Peter had _never_ seen before but kinda wanted to feel with his mouth. He was actually pretty sure he could do that since Kurt wasn’t laughing at him or pushing him away, so he swayed forward and bussed a kiss to Kurt’s cheekbone, pulling back with a soft smile that Kurt reflected at him.

Embarrassed or not, Kurt was still in his lap, Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Kurt’s fingers were still playing with his hair. Clearly, he hadn’t fucked up _that_ badly since Kurt was smiling down at him and looking so many different types of gorgeous it wasn’t even fair. Kurt laughed quietly, kinda like a giggle that was super adorable, and then leaned in and kissed him. 

Since Peter was no longer trying not to come in his pants ‘cause he already had, he could focus on kissing back. He didn’t really know what he was doing but he did his best to totally rock Kurt’s world. 

“Vow, Peter, zat is... I never vould have zought someone could like me like zat,” Kurt whispered against his lips before kissing him again, sucking on Peter’s bottom lip in a way that made his refractory period realize it _also_ had super-speed. 

If coming in his pants like a loser caused Kurt to kiss him like _that,_ then Peter sure as hell wasn’t going to feel bad about himself. Nope, he was just gonna keep on kissing Kurt. Which, actually, sounded like a pretty solid plan for the rest of his life.


End file.
